


Midnight Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, just friendly bonding, this is all strictly platonic folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason can’t sleep. Neither can Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace
Kudos: 16





	Midnight Meetings

Jason sat on the roof of the Zeus Cabin, swinging his legs and gazing up at the stars. While it had been around six months since the demigods defeated Gaia, nightmares still frequently interrupted his sleep, and he always found it soothing to gaze up at the night sky.

Suddenly, he felt a soft breeze rustle his hair from behind him, and he turned around to see Nico Di Angelo, standing on the roof fully dressed and looking extremely nervous. He had clearly just shadow-travelled, but why?

“Neeks! What are you doing?” he asked, furrowing his brow.  
Nico blushed, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“I... I couldn’t sleep. I had a bad dream about, um...”  
Jason nodded. “Tartarus?”  
Nico slumped, which Jason took to be a yes.  
“Come sit here,” he reassured, patting the space next to him. Nico almost reluctantly crossed over the few feet of space between them and complied.  
“I’m sorry to bother you, I just didn’t realise you’d be awake...”

Jason turned to his friend, frowning. “Nico, no! You’d never be a burden to me!”  
“But- but everyone else...”  
“What about them?” Jason wasn’t normally violent towards anybody but monsters, but he was seriously considering homicide on anyone who’d harmed a hair on Nico’s head right about then.  
His thoughts must have showed on his face, because Nico hurried to correct his mistake.  
“No! I just meant, everyone else has their friends. Percy, Frank, Hazel... Piper, Leo... even you and Reyna! And, I don’t know, I just feel like they don’t need me. Like if I were to disappear tomorrow, sure people would cry and feel bad... but then I’d be forgotten.”  
“Nico...”  
He wasn’t finished yet. “People forget Bianca, my mother... hell, people even forget Hades! I just don’t want that to happen to me.”

It was silent for a good while. Then Jason reached over and enveloped the younger in a hug.  
“Nico. I swear on the River Styx that I will never, ever, forget you.”  
Nico gasped and pushed away as thunder rumbled. “Jason, why would you do that?”

“Because it’s one promise, at least, that I’ll never break. Nico, I’ve only known you for a few months, but as far as I can tell, you’ve been ostracised and left out ever since people found out whose son you were. And that’s not fair. People shouldn’t judge you from your parent, people should judge you for you. And as far as I can see, you’re incredibly brave. You walked into Tartarus, for Percy and Annabeth’s sakes! You’re so smart, and you delivered the Athena Parthenon to the camps and helped save the world! You’ve been to places most people can only dream about, and places lesser demigods would die in. And more than that? You’re my friend. One of my best friends. So excuse me if I don’t want to listen to you spouting some self-depreciating schist about how nobody likes you, because as long as I’m alive, there’s always going to be at least one.”

Nico had remained silent through the entirety of this speech, hanging his head. When Jason finished, he opened his eyes, which were shining with unshed tears.

“Thank you Jason. I really don’t deserve you.”  
“And don’t you forget it, Di Angelo,” smirked Jason playfully. The younger demigod leant into his side, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder.  
The two boys sat on the roof and watched the sun rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m not sure how well I wrote Nico, so sorry if he was a little OOC. And yes, this is possibly the shortest fic I’ll ever create... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be great!


End file.
